M3 Halftrack
The Carrier, Personnel Half-Track M3, or the M3 Half-Track is a Medium transport Vehicle fielded by the United States in Company of Heroes, Company of Heroes: Tales of Valor and Company of Heroes: Opposing Fronts. Overview This vehicle is deployed from the Motor Pool. This light vehicle is capable of reinforcing a friendly squad by replacing any casualties done to it, acting as a mobile headquarters in the field. As a transport vehicle, it can carry 12 personnel around, and as a bonus, the personnel inside can act as the gunner for its pintle-mounted Browning .50 caliber machine-gun installed just behind the front passenger seat to provide fire support. It is resilient, but not immune to small arms fire and can take a few hits from anti-tank weapons. Because of this durability, some drivers are courageous enough to drive through light enemy cover (sandbags) and destroy it, exposing enemy infantry. And with the Armor Company's raid ability enabled, it can also capture sectors, allowing for a quick expansion of territory. It has a single upgrade - a quad-mounted .50 caliber machine-gun turret installed at its back, also known as the Maxson mount. Maxson Mount With this upgrade, the M3 will be re-designated as the M45D Half-track, or the M45 Quad-mount. It costs 100 munitions to install this electrical turret at the back. Once installed, the chosen half-track will lose its ability to transport infantry, but it can now suppress enemy infantry, and mow them down at the same time, turning into a highly mobile Heavy Machine-gun team . Surprisingly, it can still reinforce infantry albeit its obviously cramped spacing, the same is true with the SdKfz 251 Half-track. Details Tactics WIthout being upgraded, its use will be limited to carrying high-priority infantry such as engineers or snipers and providing a mobile reinforcement point for nearby squads. Have it escorted with anti-tank and anti-infantry units, as its single .50 caliber machine gun may prove little worth against masses of infantry. When upgraded, its job will suddenly be shifted to a more aggressive role. As said earlier, it can suppress hordes of infantry units charging towards it and kill them easily. Two of these or more in an armored assault group are more than enough as escorts when used properly. This tactic can free up precious population cap for other powerful units. However, keep in mind that they have medium armor; too light to protect against infantry fire and will not last long against anti-tank weapons. Have it escorted by Engineers to repair any structural damage and keep it away from anti-tank weapons and dedicated tanks. With this, it can provide the ultimate in armored support in any direct confrontation. Weaknesses Just like any other vehicles, a well placed Anti-tank shot can damage it. Even with its resiliency against small-arms fire, it can still take damage from it, and with enough bullets, it can be destroyed. Reference An article about this unit in real-life can be found here Category:Vehicles Category:United States Units